forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Warden
"The Wardens: members of an ancient order...fallen into dust. Sworn to defend the weak, masters of the longsword, their origins lost to history, still they fight for what is right. Driven by duty, devoted to their people... but only a few may join their order." Wardens are a playable class in For Honor. Overview Powerful, noble warriors dedicated to the defense of their land and their people. Striking a balance between defense and offense, wardens wear partial plate armor with chainmail and leather. Wardens wield massive two-handed longswords for slashing enemies and blocking attacks. Trained to be proud, loyal, and brilliant diplomats, the Wardens are expected to embody the highest values of Knighthood. Many set out to achieve this, few do. Armor The Warden's armor is a set of interwoven metal plates atop chain maile, topped by a faceplated helmet to protect against the stray arrow or blade strike, and completed by segmentation along the torso, arms, and legs to provide greater dexterity in battle. They wear a visored barbuta helmet with crosses engraved on both sides. Weapon Longsword - This two-handed longsword is a two-edged sword with a leather-wrapped pommel. They remain versatile weapons in spite of their size, offering a balance of offense and defense. These fine blades are the signature weapons of the Wardens of the Iron Legion. Feats *Fiat Lux - Throw a flash grenade that blinds enemies for a few seconds. *Body Count - Passive - Killing soldier grants you health and stamina. *Come At Me - Gain more Renown from kills, award more when you are killed. *Thick Blood - Passive - Gain immunity from regular bleed damage. *Inspired - Allied minions fight harder. *Conqueror - Passive - Capture and upgrade control zones faster. *Pugno Mortis - Throw an explosive projectile dealing damage over an area. *Second Wind - Recover some of your health. *Takedown - Throws make enemies fall to the ground. *Stalwart Banner - Nearby allies continously regain health. *Catapult - Call a catapult strike over an area. *Morale Booster - Improve the attacks of nearby allies for a short duration. Fighting Style Wardens are jack-of-all-trade knights who roam the battlefield with their impressive longswords. They balance defense and offense and are easy to play. They make great choices for new players as they feature a large range of basic abilities. *Difficulty: Easy *Adaptable Fighting Style *Straight-Forward Strategy Special Capabilities *Unblockable Shoulder-Bash Attack *Strong Interruption Abilities and Throws Executions *Hilt Strike *Guts Then Chops *Backhand Strike *Spinning Decapitation Trivia *The execution called the "Hilt Strike" is a technique known as Mordhau or murder-stroke. It holds the sword inverted and hits with the hilt of the sword, the pommel turning the weapon into an improvised mace, in order to damage armored opponents. *The Warden's helmet hails from the 16th century when closed helms became more prominent. Media Images warden helm and shoulders.png warden right arm and shoulder.png warden standard and legs.png warden image2.jpg warden image1.jpg Videos For Honor Trailer The Warden (Knight Gameplay) - Hero Series 3 US External links Category:Heroes Category:Knight Category:Vanguard __NOEDITSECTION__